Movie Night
by Horsenaround
Summary: Kara and Alex plan a movie night. Unbeknownst to Alex, Lena was invited as well. The time spent together reveals some personal information about the trio. I needed more AgentCorp in my life so I created the start of a storyline. Please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Movie Night

Alex, her hands fully loaded with bags of take out, kicked the bottom of the door to Kara's apartment to alert her arrival. Kara, without a moment's hesitation, opened the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Yay, my pot-stickers!" Kara squealed in delight.

"You wanted pot-stickers?" Alex asked. "I didn't get any."

Kara took a bag from Alex as she entered the apartment and they moved toward the kitchen table.

"Oh please, I can smell them from a mile away." Depositing the bags on the table and starting an inventory of the goods, Kara found the box of pot-stickers and quickly put one in her mouth. "I hope you got more than one order." She said with a mouth full of yet another pot-sticker.

"Like I don't know you?" Alex answered sarcastically while holding up two more identical boxes.

"You are such a smart woman." Kara said while chewing another pot-sticker.

From across the room Kara's phone chimed and she walked to get it from the couch. Looking at it she smiled and sent a quick reply. Alex walked to the kitchen cabinet and grabbed a couple of plates.

"Lena is on her way." Kara said while returning to the table of food.

Alex was stopped in motion, "Lena is coming to movie night?"

"Yeah, I kind of invited her last minute and she just let me know that she could make it." Kara responded with a pot-sticker in hand. "That's okay, right?"

"Of course," Alex turned back to the cabinet and grabbed another plate. "I just wish I would have known." She moves to the adjacent cabinet and grabbed three wine glasses. She turns back toward Kara and the food covered table. "You better stop eating and save some pot-stickers for me and Lena.

Kara makes a show of putting one more pot-sticker in her mouth. "There is plenty of food and Lena will never know about this now empty box of pot-stickers." She holds up the box as she moves to the garbage can to dispose of the evidence. "Besides, Lena eats like a bird."

"Well yeah, compared to you." Alex said as she grabs forks and napkins. She walks everything to the table. "When will she be here?"

Just then there is a knock at the door. "What, did she fly here?" Alex said while Kara walked to the door, giving Alex a quick 'behave yourself' look.

Kara opened the door wide, "Lena, Hi!" She said as she moved aside to let Lena pass.

Lena entered with her own arms full of bags and bottles of wine. "Hi" She gave Kara a quick hug while Kara took one of the bags from her.

Alex moved closer and took the bottles from her fists. "Hi Lena."

"Hi Alex," Lena said while walking towards the table. "I hope I'm not too late."

"No, of course not." Alex responded while heading to the kitchen with the wine bottles. "Which one of these am I opening?" She asked when she had the cork screw in her hand.

Lena and Kara both look at Alex. Kara chimed in first, "You know I'm not picky." Lena then responded, "The Cabernet will go well with dinner. The other is perfect for dessert." She held up a bag.

"Oh, you're the best!" Kara said as she took the bag from Lena to inspect the dessert. "Yum." She takes it to the refrigerator.

"Well I couldn't crash your movie night empty handed." Lena said while taking another bag off her shoulder and placing it on the ground nest to the wall.

Alex watches her do this and Lena sees the question on her face.

"Oh, that's just some clothes for me to get comfy for the movie." She explained as she posed in the fancy skirt and blouse, she was currently wearing.

"Smart." Alex said, bringing the now open bottle of wine to the table.

"Okay, lets eat." Kara said grabbing a plate.

Alex pours the wine into the three glasses.

"Great," Lena said grabbing her own plate. "I'm starving."

Alex looked at Kara, "A bird, huh?"

/

They all sat at the table with empty plates and glasses in front of them. Lena was the first to break the food coma silence. "That was delicious, just what I needed."

"Well then you need to get out more." Alex said then finished the last of her wine. "There are so many more places with better food in my opinion." She stood and started to gather the dishes. "But someone," gesturing towards Kara, "is obsessed with these particular pot-stickers."

"Who me?" Kara protested while throwing the last pot-sticker into her mouth. "They are heaven!"

Alex took the plates and utensils to the kitchen sink while Lena stood and gathered the empty food containers. She then walked them to the trash. Seeing the already tossed empty pot-sticker box she commented, "I knew you were being reserved with the pot-stickers, now I know why." She held up the empty box as proof. "You had a head start." Kara just blushed and looked away quickly. "You're at least smart enough to order multiple servings."

"No, I'm lucky enough to have a sister who is that smart." Kara smirked.

"Well thank you Alex," Lena said turning towards the woman at the sink. "I appreciate the extra pot-stickers." Lena smiled.

"It was nothing," Alex smiled back. She then turned her attention quickly back to the sink. "Kara would have eaten them all eventually, I mean if we hadn't."

"So true!" Kara joined in. Getting up herself she completed the clearing of the table.

"Okay, I'm going to get changed into my comfy clothes." Lena grabbed her bag. "What movie are we watching?"

"It's Alex's choice tonight," Kara responded.

"I haven't decided yet." Alex quickly chirped. "I've got it narrowed down though."

"Great. Then I will be back in a jiffy." Lena left to the restroom leaving Kara and Alex walking toward the couch.

"I thought you were determined to make me watch some romcom." Kara inquired as she took her spot on the couch.

"I was," Alex answered taking a seat, "But that was before I knew Lena was coming tonight. I'm not going to force her to watch a lesbian romantic comedy."

"What, why not?" Kara responded, "I'm sure she won't mind."

"I won't mind what?" Lena asked emerging from the other room, startling Alex. "Have you decided what we're watching?" She sat at the empty place on the couch. She was now wearing a pair of tight sweat pants and a loose fitting sweat shirt that hung off one shoulder. She looked towards Alex who was just sitting staring at her.

"Wait, what?" Alex said as she snapped out of her trance. "Sorry, I was just day dreaming." She blushed a little. "What was the question?"

"I simply asked what we're watching." Lena said, eyeing Alex with a curious look.

"Oh, well…" Alex began but was interrupted by Kara.

"Alex had a romantic comedy in mind but is not sure if you'd like it." She explained.

"Why is that?" Lena asked, "I love romcoms."

"Well" Alex paused and again Kara answered for her.

"It's lesbian themed."

"So?" Lena responded looking between Kara and Alex. "Maybe I've already seen it. Although I do prefer a bisexual storyline, but there aren't too many that address bisexuality. They just seem to gloss over the topic or ignore it completely."

Alex sat frozen for a moment while Lena finished making her point. Lena asked again, "So what are we watching?" She looked at Alex.

"Um…" Alex hesitated, still taking in all what Lena had said. "It's between _Imagine Me and You_ or _I Can't Think Straight_."

"Love them both," Lena said, "Although these are perfect examples of what I was saying about not addressing the bisexuality of the main characters."

"Well I haven't seen either so let's get one started." Kara said leaning back on the couch to get more comfortable.

"Good plan." Lena said to Alex while also getting comfortable in her spot on the couch.

"Alright then," Alex said, grabbing the remote control. After pushing a few buttons, she said "eenie, meanie, minie, moe." Then pushed the play button on a movie. Then she also sat back against the couch.

They sat in silence watching the movie. About halfway through Lena let out a heavy sigh. "This would have been the perfect opportunity for the character to acknowledge her bisexuality." She seemed frustrated. "I mean, she already acknowledged a previous relationship with a woman, yet is engaged to a man and clearly attracted to this woman. It's so obvious."

"I think I need more wine." Alex said standing up.

"Oh, does that mean cake time?" Kara inquired with a smile.

"I guess it does." Lena responded standing as well.

Alex and Lena moved to the kitchen leaving Kara to watch the movie since she hadn't seen it. Lena busied herself with the cake from the refrigerator while Alex opened the other bottle of wine and poured three glasses.

"Hey," Alex said quietly to Lena. "Are you okay? You seem to be bothered by the movie."

"Yes, I'm sorry." Lena explained, "It's just a hot topic for me. I'd like to see more of my kind represented in a positive way rather than ignored."

"Your kind?" Alex asked, "You mean…" she paused.

"I'm bisexual." Lena answered with out a blink. "Yes. Though it's really about the person rather than the gender for me."

"I see." Alex said surprised and took a drink of wine.

"Please don't tell me you're on of those lesbians who don't like bisexuals." Lena said more as a statement than an inquiry. She grabbed the cake plates and walked back towards the couch.

"What?" Alex said, "No, of course not. I just didn't… You surprised me is all." She grabbed the three full wine glassed and followed.

They sat back down on the couch without another word and finished watching the movie, enjoying the wine, cake, and each other's company.

Alex couldn't help but feel that Lena was sitting a little closer that she was before.


	2. Chapter 2

Lilies

When the movie had ended Kara wasn't ready for the night to end so they opened another bottle of wine and put on the other movie. It was after midnight when the second movie was finished and now that they had consumed 3 bottles of wine and at least eighty percent of the cake it was time to call it a night. Kara was already half asleep on the couch with her legs stretched out across Alex's lap.

"Okay," Alex said patting Kara's feet, "Get up, go to bed." She lifted Kara's legs to allow herself room to stand up. "I can here my own bed calling out to me." Alex wobbled a little when she stood straight up.

"Whoa," Kara shot up quickly to assist her sister, "I'm not letting you out there when you can barely stand."

"What," Alex said, "I'm fine. Just a little stiff is all."

"And a little drunk." Lena chimed in as she stood, herself a little wobbly.

"Only like half drunk." Alex responded, giggling a little. "Besides I'm only three blocks away, I'll walk" She said defiantly as she started towards the door. "I want my bed."

"Well I can understand wanting the comfort of you own bed, but you shouldn't be walking in your state." Lena said as she began to gather her things.

"I'm a bad ass government agent." Alex said, "You don't think I can handle myself?"

"You're a half-drunk bad ass special agent." Kara reminded her sister.

"I can run you home Alex." Lena offered.

"But you're half-drunk too." Alex said

"True," Lena responded, "But I also have a car and driver already waiting outside." She smiled holding up her phone.

"Alright," Alex conceded, "You win." She gave Kara a hug. "Good night."

"Good night." Kara responded during the hug, "See you tomorrow."

Now it was Lena's turn to hug Kara. "Thank you so much for inviting me," she said. "It was just what I needed."

"You're so welcome." Kara said as they embraced. "We need to do this more often. You work too much."

"Well I'm in good company in regard to that statement," Lena added while looking between the two sisters.

"Very true." Kara agreed.

"Hey," Alex responded, "I don't work nearly as much as someone I know," looking at Kara directly. "Maybe I'm a little more than half-drunk." Alex walked out the door as Lena opened it without looking back. If she had, she would have seen Kara mouth a silent "Thank you" to Lena who quickly smiled and followed Alex out.

/

"Where to Agent Danvers?" Lena asked as they climbed in the back of the car. Alex responded with her address while Lena texted it to her driver in the front. The middle partition window was up, they were essentially alone. They sat next to each other; Lena at the passenger side door, Alex in the middle seat. Lena was relaxed while Alex sat upright, hand in her lap.

"Thank you for the ride Miss Luthor." Alex said.

"You're very welcome." Lena responded then added, "Please don't call me that."

"Well then don't call me Agent Danvers anymore." She said with a smile.

"But I like the sound of it." Seeing the surprise in Alex's face at the comment, Lena just smirked. Alex blushed. "How are you feeling? Would you like a bottle of water?" Lena reached toward a built-in compartment and pulled out two bottles of water.

"Yes," Alex sounded excited, "That would be great."

Alex took a bottle from Lena, opened it and drank a large swig. Lena opened hers and had a small sip.

"So, tonight was fun." Lena said, "I don't get too many opportunities to just watch movies and veg all night."

"It was fun," Alex replied, "Kara and I try to hang out at least once a week." She paused, "but between our two schedules its been getting harder to do."

"Yeah, I've noticed that she's been working on a lot of stories lately." Lena said, adding "I don't get to see her that often anymore."

"Well I hear that you're pretty busy too." Alex add, "Kara said that you work a lot."

"I do," Lena took another drink of water, "I tend to get lost in my projects, particularly in the beginning stages."

Alex drained the last of her water. "Yeah, it's easy to get caught up in work."

"Would you like another water?" Lena asked.

"No, thanks," Alex replied, "If I drink anything else my bladder will explode."

"Fair enough," Lena said.

"We're almost there anyway." Alex said.

They sat silently for a few moments. Alex asked, "So how's it going with James?"

"It's not, that's over." Lena sounded relieved, "We were not a good match."

"I can understand that." Alex responded, "At least you figured it out before you were engaged." She laughed a little.

"Yes, I just think I should be done with men for a while." Lena said, "focus on work."

There were a few more minutes of awkward silence. Lena sensed some hesitation from Alex and thought the agent may be nervous. Finally, Alex broke the silence again, "Done with men. Does that mean you want to date women?" She asked in a rush.

Lena laughed a little, "I'm open to the possibility." She said, "Not that I'm in a hurry to date again." She looked at Alex, who seemed a bit deflated. Lena added, "Dating is dreadful, but I do need to eat sometimes." Lena smiled and Alex regained a little bit of confidence.

At that point the car pulled over and stopped at the curb. Lena noticed Alex shrink again. Lena couldn't help but find amusement in the situation.

"Want me to walk you up?" Lena asked, "Make sure you get in okay."

"No, thank you." Alex sighed, "I'll be fine. Bad ass agent, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Lena opened the door and got out. She stood on the sidewalk as Alex climbed from the car.

"Thanks again for the ride." Alex said.

"You are very welcome." Lena reached out and grabbed Alex for a hug. Alex happily accepted the hug.

"Good night Lena." Alex had a smile across her face.

"Good night, Bad Ass Agent Danvers." Lena said smiling as well.

"I do like the sound of that." Alex teased and walked away.

Lena watched until Alex was safely in her building before getting back in the car.

/

A few days later Lena walked into her office. Her attention was on her phone and whoever she was texting. She went straight to her and never looked up. Before she sat down, she noticed two large vases of lilies on the table in front of the couch. She grabs the desk phone to call her assistant when she heard someone walk in.

"I have another delivery for Miss Luthor," the man said.

"Go ahead and add it next to the others," Lena said while walking to table. "Thank you." Lena added while giving the delivery man a tip.

She takes the card from one bouquet, opens it to find only a printed phone number on it. She moves to the next and grabs the card. It states, "I noticed during the movie that you mentioned loving lilies." Lena smiled, then grabbed the final card. It also had a printed message, "I dare you to date me," followed by a date, time, and place.

With a smile still on her face, Lena went back to her desk and grabbed her cell phone. Looking at the first card, Lena punched the number into the phone and texted "See you Friday." A few minutes later she received a response in the form of an emoji smile face.


	3. Chapter 3

Date Night

Lena walked into the busy restaurant confidently. She walked with purpose and focus. She checked her coat and gave her name to the host and was immediately led to a small booth towards the back of the restaurant. She was surprised to find the booth empty. She sat in the spot the host had led her to, it was facing the direction she had just come from. The host handed her a menu and asked if she'd like to see the wine list. Lena declined.

"Very well," the host said. "Your party will be here momentarily."

"Thank you," Lena replied and opened up her menu.

In a matter of seconds, the waiter appeared with her favorite drink and a single long stem red rose. He placed them both on the table in front of her.

"I didn't order this." Lena told the waiter.

"No, it was in the instructions," He replied. "Would you like something else?"

"No, thank you," Lena answered. "This is fine." She eyed the drink with a curious look.

"Okay, please let me know if you need anything." The waiter then turned and walked away revealing Alex walking up to the table from behind him. She was focused on Lena. Leana noticed her walking and their eyes met. Alex smiled and Lena's pulse quickened as she watched her date approach.

"Wow Agent Danvers," Lena said as Alex reached the table, "You look beautiful." Lena eyed Alex up and down. Alex was wearing a form fitting dress that went to her knees. It was a combination of bright red and maroon, it appeared as the two colors splashed together. Her hair was neatly swept to the side and her lips matched the maroon of her dress and her hair.

Alex took her seat across from Lena. "Thank you," she said as her face reddened. "You look stunning."

"Thank you," Lena said with her own slight blush.

The waiter reappeared with a drink he placed in front of Alex. "Would you ladies like to hear the specials?"

"That would be great." Lena replied.

As the waiter began listing the specials and their side dishes, Alex took the opportunity to gaze over Lena as she listened to the waiter. Alex was right when she called Lena stunning. Lena was wearing a black dress with different shades of blue flowers scattered on it. It was U-neck and cap sleeve just off the shoulders. She was wearing a necklace with a matching flower pendant that hung directly in the middle. She had on blue sapphire earrings and her black hair was pulled up into a loose bun that was leaning slightly to one side. And her eyes… Just then she was pulled from her trance when she heard Lena. "Alex?"

"What?" Alex blinked and looked around. "Sorry, what?" She looked back at Lena then the waiter.

"Do you need a few minutes to decide still?" He asked.

"Oh," Alex responded, then looked at Lena. "Yes, we do need a few minutes."

"Okay, I'll be back with the appetizer in a few moments." He then left.

"You got lost in thought," Lena said pulling Alex's attention back to her. "What were you thinking about?"

"You," Lena responded, "or your eyes to be exact."

"Yeah," Lena asked, "what about them?"

"Well," Alex paused deciding how much she wanted to tell of her thoughts. "I was noticing that they seemed blue tonight when I could have sworn that they were green the other night."

"You're a pretty observant person," Lena stated.

"It comes with the job." Alex said, "It's engrained in me now."

"All part of the bad ass-ness?" Lena smiled at Alex's slight blush.

"Yep. I can't help it." Alex shrugged.

"Well you're right on both counts," Lena explained. "My eyes are usually green but tend to appear blue when I'm wearing blue."

"Well they are gorgeous either way," Alex commented and Lena smiled.

The waiter was back with a plate he set down in the middle of the table. "Are you ready to order?"

"Lena," Alex motioned with her hand, "go ahead."

Lena ordered one of the specials the waiter had mentioned earlier and Alex then ordered something off the menu that she never even looked at. The waiter made his notations then left them alone again.

"I have the feeling that you've been here before." Lena said, "I also think you may have done some research for tonight." She grabbed the drink that was placed before her when she first sat down.

"Well I believe in being prepared," Alex grabbed her own drink and held it up, "To our first date."

"And hopefully not our last." Lena added under her breath. They both took a drink.

They talked and laughed throughout their dinner. Lena was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Alex. They shared horror stories of work gone wrong. They laughed at childhood stories about Kara. They told of broken hearts and bad relationships. They were both amazed at how much they opened up to each other.

They had slowly eaten their meals and ordered two more rounds of drinks during the time they spent together. It almost seemed that they were purposely extending their evening.

The waiter appeared one last time to inquire about dessert. When Alex declined, he handed her the bill. Lena went to protest but Alex quickly gave her a stern look.

"No, my invite," She said, "my treat."

"Thank you," Lena said, "it was delicious. You were right the other night when you said I needed to get out more." She finished her drink.

"This is by far my favorite place." Alex said, then finished her own drink. "Next time you have to try the tiramisu. It's to die for."

"Why not now?" Lena asked, "I'm not ready to call it a night."

"Oh no," Alex smiled, "I got plans for us. If you don't mind a short walk."

"Do these plans involve desert?" Lena asked with a smile.

"Of course," Alex replied "but you have to work for it." She winked at Lena.

Lena thought that was about the sexiest thing she'd seen Alex do, yet she hoped.

/

The street was busy. There were people walking, talking, yelling, having a good time in the fresh night air. There were cabs being hailed, cars honking, engines revving of people in a hurry to get somewhere. Alex and Lena were in no hurry, they walked side by side down the street. They only turned when Alex directed the move. They had reached their destination about ten minutes later.

"Awe," Lena gasped when she saw the location they had stopped. "I've been wanting to try this place but we're about a half hour late." She pointed to the closed sign on the door.

"It helps to know the owner," Alex said tapping on the glass door.

The indoor lights came on and a woman emerged, unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Hi," the woman was tall and blonde, dressed in jeans and sweatshirt. It was obvious she had been working in the shop all day.

As she let the ladies in, Alex gave her a quick hug, "This is Lena, Lena this is my very best friend from home."

"It's nice to meet you." Lena extended her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you as well. Please come in." After locking the door behind them she led Lena and Alex to the kitchen area of the shop and then to a large room on the side. "Welcome to the party room." The room was set up like a conference room, it had a large table in the middle surrounded by chairs. There was a big screen tv. set up on the far wall, surround sound speakers set high in the corners and an unoccupied smaller table against the wall in the back. "Everything you need is on the rack here," she pointed to a tiered cart with numerous shelves holding pans of different flavored cupcakes and cookies. There were also trays of frosting tubes, sprinkles, and any edible decor you could imagine. "I'll leave you to it." She addressed Alex, "just let me know when you leave so I can set the alarm." Lena walked to the rack of baked goods and looked at everything. Alex's friend gave Alex a thumbs up, and Alex rolled her eyes back at her. She left the room and went home for the evening.

"So, what is all this." Lena asked as she turned to face Alex.

Alex was hanging her coat on the rack by the door. "This is us working for our dessert." She walked towards Lena and helped her out of her coat. She grabbed a couple of aprons off the cart and handed one to Lena. She hung Lena's coat on the rack and put the other apron on. "How are your decorating skills?" She turned back to Lena.

"I can hold my own," Lena said while grabbing a tube of frosting. "Care to make it a competition?"

"I must warn you," Alex replied reaching for her own tube of frosting, "I can be very competitive."

"Well that makes two of us then." Lena responded with a serious look, "Do you accept the challenge?"

"What are the terms?" Alex asked with her own serious look.

"Hmm…," Lena thought "best of three rounds, cupcake, cookie, and freestyle."

"What do I get when I win?" Alex asked confidently.

"If…" Lena responded raising an eyebrow, "If you win you can pick your prize. A prize for each round. You can request whatever your heart desires from the other."

"Deal," Alex said putting out her hand.

Lena took Alex's hand in a firm shake and smiled, "May the best woman win."

They set up a make shift curtain from empty cookie sheets and set to work on decorating a cupcake. They grabbed various sprinkles and frostings. They worked side by side decorating first a cupcake, then a large round cookie (the size of a dessert plate) and then finally their third freestyle round. Alex grabbed and additional two large cookies for this round while Lena took an entire tray of cupcakes.

Alex finished decorating first. With her extra time, she found the remote control and put a music station on the tv. Once Lena was finished, they took down the make shift curtain to reveal their masterpieces.

"Wow!" Alex said seeing what Lena had created. "Wow!" her mouth open in surprise. "Not only do they look professionally decorated, but it's a theme.

"Did I mention I took some baking classes in school?" Lena responded. "They were therapeutic and helped relieve stress."

"No," Alex gasped, "I believe you may have left out that detail."

Lena's single cupcake was decorated as a lady bug, with legs and an antenna sticking out of the frosting. Her cookie was the sun in various shades of yellow and orange spliced together, and the group of cupcakes were arranged as a giant flower with pink and purple petals surrounding the edges.

"You win," Alex conceded, "on all three rounds." She paused for a moment, still in shock. "I can't believe it. I feel as though I've been hustled."

"This is perfect though," Lena said picking up Alex's decorated cupcake and peeling the wrapper off the bottom. It was decorated as a rainbow, with a red circle around the edge and a purple dot in the middle.

"Oh please," Alex huffed, "compared to yours mine look like they were done by a five-year-old."

"No," Lena said while taking a bite out of Alex's cupcake, "at least a seven-year-old." She laughed. "It's delicious." Lena went to take another bite and Alex playfully pushed the cupcake into Lena's face.

"That's what you get for hustling me." Alex pulled away some of the cupcake in the process and put it in her own mouth. "It is good though."

"I see how it is." Lena grabbed her lady bug, "I never took you for a sore loser, Agent Danvers." She eyed Alex who was laughing at the frosting on Lena's mouth and cheek. "Come here."

"No," Alex put a chair between them, "I'm sorry. Truce." She said grabbing a napkin to offer Lena. "You have a small rainbow on your face," she laughed.

Lena took the napkin from Alex and wiped her face. "Since I won all three rounds, I get to choose three prizes.

"That was the deal," Alex replied, "anything you want. You can make me wash your car or bathe your dog. The possibilities are endless."

"Oh no," Lena said, "I pay people for that." She paused, "what I want from you, right here, right now is," she picked up the remote control and changed the music station until she found one that she liked. "Dance with me Alex."

Alex moved closer, "With pleasure." She placed her hands on Lena's hips and pulled her close. "I feel like this is my prize for winning." Lena put her arms up around Alex's neck and they began to sway to the music.

"Maybe I'm giving you a consolation prize," Lena smiled and moved her body even closer to Alex. Lena then put her head on Alex's shoulder.

"I'll take anything you want to give me." Alex said holding Lena a little tighter.

/

They lost track of time while dancing. They had no idea how many songs they stood there and swayed to. The pace and beats of the songs changed and there were some spins and twirls to match but they never lost contact. They held each other close, they were both surprised at how comfortable it felt in the others embrace. Alex's phone chimed in her coat pocket.

"Do you want to check that?" Lena asked pulling away a little.

"No, I don't want to," Alex replied with a small whine, "but I probably should." She broke contact with Lena and went to check her phone. She typed back a quick response and walked back to Lena. "It was just my friend wondering if we were still here. I told her we were cleaning up now." A new song began to play through the speakers, "One more dance?" Alex held out her hand.

Lena stepped forward and took Alex's hand. Alex pulled her close again. They danced face to face to an eighties love song by Debbie Gibson. "It's funny how this song would play right now." Alex said while looking into Lena's eyes.

"Why is that?" Lena asked.

"Well just like during dinner, I was just thinking how easily I could get lost in your eyes." Coincidently, that was the name of the song. "You're an extraordinary woman Lena Luthor." Alex said, "You're smart, funny, kind, and hot as hell." Alex smiled at the blush she saw creep up Lena's cheeks. "You are the whole package."

"Well, you are all of those things yourself," Lena said, "plus you're a bad ass government agent."

Lena stepped closer to Alex as she saw Alex lick her lips. Her breath hitched a bit and Lena's pulse quickened. Lena moved her hands up to Alex's neck and pulled her closer. Alex's hands moved tighter around Lena's waist.

Their lips met with a soft, easy touch. They melted together. Alex's lips parted slightly, and Lena's matched. Their heads tilted a bit further in opposite directions. Their first kiss deepened as Lena pulled Alex even closer and Alex gently slid her tongue across her lips to meet Lena's lips, and then Lena's tongue. It was a kiss full of passion and promise. They broke away from the kiss, "Now I know I won the decorating competition," Alex smiled looking into Lena's eyes again.

"Oh no you didn't," Lena said, "I fully intend to collect my other two prizes."

When the song was over Lena turned off the tv and they both began to clean up their decorating supplies. They packed their cookies and cupcakes into to go boxes. They put on their coats and left.

"Is your car close by?" Alex asked as they walked down the street.

"No," Lena responded, "I gave them the night off."

"Then can I take you home Miss Luthor?" Alex smiled.

"I would like nothing more Agent Danvers," Lena answered grabbing Alex's arm.

"You forgot the bad ass part." Alex said giving Lena a stern look.

"Oh," Lena said, "you have to keep earning that title."

"I plan to." Alex said as they walked through the city.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been three whole days since the first date with Lena and the only communication that Alex has been receiving is short text replies. Alex was beginning to worry. So much so that her concentration was off today. She realized that she needed to get her head out of the clouds and back in the game when she was nearly knocked out by an alien who got the jump on her in the ally behind the bar.

"What is going on with you lately?" Kara asked.

"What?" Alex answered sharply.

"You're clearly distracted by something."

"Why do you say that?" Alex questioned her superhero sister nervously. She was hoping that she wasn't being too obvious that she was worried about the future of her, right now, non-existent relationship with Lena.

"That guy was going to kill you Alex. If I didn't get here when I did, he was going to stomp on your head. And you should have been able to handle him. I've seen you take out multiple, more dangerous, aliens at once. This guy should have been cake for you." Kara said, then added "plus the fact that you check your phone every three minutes. Obviously, something is on your mind."

"I know," Alex let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I do," Kara said with a smile.

"What?" Again Alex was nervous. "How?"

"It's a girl problem," Kara said smirking. "That woman you went on a date with the other night. The mystery girl."

With that statement Kara had gained the attention of all the other agents around. Feeling a bit embarrassed Alex grabbed Kara by the arm and pulled her away form the crowd.

"Are you crazy?" Alex said. "You can't be announcing stuff like that in front of my team."

"I'm sorry," Kara said, "but clearly I'm right."

"Yes, okay," Alex responded. "You're right."

"So, talk to me about it." Kara offered. "I want to help. Did the date not go well?"

"No, it was great." Alex paused, "At least I thought is was."

"How did you leave things?"

"Open," Alex sounded frustrated. "I see real promise with this woman. But all I'm getting right now is short, quip answers to my texts."

"No explanations as to why?"

"She says she's busy at work."

"You don't believe that?" Kara questioned.

"No, I do," Alex answered. "I'm sure she's busy."

"Then why are you so upset?"

Alex paused, "Because I just want to see her. I want to talk with her, just be with her."

"Wow," Kara said surprised.

"What?"

"I've never really seen you like this." Kara said, "She must be someone really special."

"I think she really could be."

"So, when do I get to meet her?"

"Um…," Alex was at a loss of words. "Soon, I guess. I mean, that's if I ever get to see her again."

Alex's phone buzzed in her pocket. "Saved by the text," Kara smiled. Alex pulled the phone from her pocket and checked it.

"It's her," Alex said surprised. "She wants me to meet her at her office. That's not good, right?"

"There is only one way to find out," Kara told her, "Go, now."

Alex took a deep breathe, "okay, you're right." She began to walk away. "I'll call you later."

"You better," Kara said, "Good luck."

/

Alex approached Lena's office cautiously. The floor was nearly empty. She had passed a couple of people leaving as she came off the elevator. At that point she had a clear view into Lena's office. Lena was sitting at her desk focused on her computer screen. Alex stopped at the doorway of Lena's office and stared at the beauty that was Lena Luthor for a moment. Lena hadn't noticed her yet. Lena was wearing her glasses and Alex had to focus on breathing. Yep, Lena Luthor in her glasses was definitely Alex's favorite sight. She was also wearing a skirt and a red long sleeve blouse that hugged her form.

"Hi," Alex said with out moving.

Lena was startled for a moment when she tried to fine where the voice came from. "How long have you been there?" She stood up.

"Only a moment," Alex emerged from the doorway. "I was taking it all in."

Slowly, they moved closer to each other. "Why is that?"

"I was engraining you into my memory," Alex responded nervously. "Just in case."

"Just in case what?" Lena asked with an arched eyebrow as the two of them met in the middle of Lena's large office.

"Just in case I'm here to hear you tell me that you're too busy and don't have time to date me, or just in case you don't want to …"

Alex was interrupted when Lena's lips pressed firmly against her own. It took Alex's brain a few seconds to register what was happening. When it did, her strong arms were commanded to wrap around Lena's waist and pull her closer. Her brain also made a comment about never letting go, but that was only the heat of the moment thinking. The kiss was abrupt and unexpected, but it quickly turned passionate and full of promise. When Lena pulled her lips away Alex felt the disconnect deep in her soul. At least she still had her wrapped in her arms.

"Now would I do that to someone I planned on saying goodbye to?"

"God, I hope not."

"For the record," Lena began, "I have no intention of telling you I don't want to see you, or that I have no time for you. Are we clear?"

"Maybe another kiss will convince me."

Lena smiled and happily obliged and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. This kiss was certainly not a goodbye, it was fiery and fierce. It didn't take long for both women to have their arms caressing up and down the other's body.

Lena broke the lip lock but held on to Alex's neck. "Now that we have that settled, on to the real reason that you're here."

"Please let it be more kissing." Alex smirked.

"No," Lena said as she watched Alex deflate a little, "at least not yet." Alex perked up again and she had a wide smile in a flash. "I know I've been working a lot and there is a reason for that."

"Not avoiding me I hope." Alex released her grip on Lena's waist as Lena began to walk back to her desk.

"I thought we already settled that."

"Yes," Alex followed. "Sorry."

"I've been trying to get some things done so that I could have the weekend off and hopefully spend it with you. Do you happen to be off this weekend?"

"I am now." Alex said without hesitation.

Lena laughed and typed something into her computer. "Then before anything comes up, I'm blocking off the weekend on my calendar with unavailable." When she finished, she stood back up and walked back to Alex. "I can't believe you were worried about me not wanting to see you anymore."

"Yeah, I can easily go into panic mode sometimes"

"Good to know." Lena slipped her arms around Alex. "I wouldn't dream of letting you go without collecting my other two prizes."

Alex reciprocated Lena's contact with her own arms wrapping around her waist again. "If they are anything like the prize the other night you can have whatever you want."

"Good," Lena started, "then I want you to pick me up on Saturday morning and take me for a long ride on your motorcycle."

"That can certainly be arranged."

"Okay, it's a date." Lena moved away but grabbed Alex's hand to lead her to the couch in her office. "And don't worry about any equipment for me. I already have everything needed."

"Been planning this?"

"Maybe." Lena sat on the couch and pulled Alex down next to her.

"What's the third and final prize you'd like to claim?" Alex asked while happily being guided next to Lena.

"I'll let you know when the time comes." Lena said.

"I still feel like I was the one who won our decorating competition." Alex said as she grabbed Lena's legs and draped them across her lap.

"Well you didn't," Lena replied, "Now how about we get back to more kissing?"

"Yes please." Alex leaned in to Lena.

/

Saturday morning Alex pulled up to the door of Lena's building at precisely the time Lena told her. Before she had time to take her helmet off Lena was walking out the double glass doors. She was clad fully in leather, somewhat matching Alex's black leather but Lena was in red and white. She had a small backpack on and a helmet was tucked under one arm.

"Wow," Alex said as Lena approached. "Seeing you like this right now is my second favorite sight."

"Yeah," Lena smirked, "what's the first?"

"Umm," Alex stuttered a bit "It's you with your reading glasses on."

"Good to know," Lena giggled at Alex's blush, "I'll keep that in mind."

"You ready to go?" Alex straddled the motorcycle.

"Absolutely." Lena climbed on the bike behind Alex. "I've been looking forward to it."

They both put on their helmets and Lena wrapped her arms around Alex's waist.

"On a scale of one to hangry, where are you?"

"About a three," Lena answered.

"Good," Alex said, "I know a great place for breakfast but it's a couple of hours away."

"Perfect," Lena pressed closer to Alex. "This okay?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Alex paused, "well maybe one other way."

Lena loosened her grip, "Really?"

"Yeah, but its not legal on the bike," Alex laughed, "It involves way less clothing and us facing each other."

Lena retightened her grip on Alex, "Drive Agent Danvers."

"As you command," Alex lowered the visor on her helmet and started the bike. In a matter of seconds, they sped down the streets of the city. They drove around as the ity slowly came alive for the day. They drove along the waterfront and up the coast. After about two hours Alex stopped at a quaint restaurant along the coast. They got a table overlooking the ocean. The weather was warm enough for them to both shed their leather jackets.

They slowly ate, relishing in each other's company. They talked and laughed about everything. Lena opened up about her hardships with her family, Alex lightened the mood with stories of her and Kara growing up. Lena divulged some projects that L-Corp was working on and Alex didn't shy away from her own troubles with aliens at work. She even told Lena about how distracted she was the other night when an alien almost knocked her out.

"Luckily Supergirl was there to save the day," Alex said.

"Yes, she does have a knack for showing up when she's needed.

"That's true."

"You're lucky to have her."

"Well, National City is lucky to have her." Alex said. "You too, I believe she's saved you a couple of times."

"Yes she has." Lena said smiling. "Like I said, Kara has a way of being there when she's needed."

Alex sat silently for a moment deciding what to say. When she did start to speak Lena stopped her abruptly. "Don't," She said, "I don't think I can handle you lying to me." Alex sat back and remained silent. "I understand," Lena continued, "I know why she's kept it a secret and I have not intention of revealing my knowledge to anyone but you."

"Why tell me at all?" Alex asked, "How long have you known?"

"I don't want there to be any secrets between us. Not if we're starting this relationship." Lena answered honestly. "I figured it out around the second time she saved me. There were just too many 'coincidences' when it came to Kara and Supergirl." Lena laughed. "And the glasses, well its not the best disguise."

"You have no idea how many times I've tried to tell her that."

"I guess I should have known the moment she walked in my office with Clark Kent, aka Superman."

"I can't say I'm surprised you know that truth." Alex smiled. "Aren't they so much alike?"

"Eerily so." They both laughed.

"You ready for the ride back?" Alex asked.

"Back to reality, not really." Lena replied, "but I am ready to hold on to you for a couple of hours again." She smiled.

"I'm very ready for that myself." Alex agreed. "And maybe when we get back, I can do some holding of my own." Alex wiggled her eyebrows at Lena.

Lena laughed as they gathered their belongings and headed to the motorcycle.

Back in the city they had settled at Alex's apartment. Lena figured it would give them more privacy than her own place. They had changed out of their leather and were now comfortable and warm wrapped in each other's arms on the couch in front of the t.v. There was some kissing and caressing but nothing more. Every time it started to get more passionate and heated Lean would pull away and start a conversation.

"Are you okay?" Alex finally asked.

"Yes and no." Lena said as Alex sat up a little. Lena who was basically lying on top of Alex, didn't allow her to move that much. "I do want this to happen, please don't think that I'm having second thought about us." She paused, "You are an extremely sexy, bad ass government agent and it's taking all of my energy not to ravage you right here, right now."

"Yes please, ravage away." Alex settled back into the couch and the comfort of Lena on top of her.

"However," Lena continued.

"No, no, don't finish that sentence." Alex protested and gave Lena a kiss. Lena melted into Alex and her kiss for another few moments before she was able to regain her thought process and push herself off Alex a bit.

"However, I think we should tell Kara before this goes any further."

Alex just looked at Lena.

"I need her to be okay with us," Lena added, "before we go any further and do something we can't take back. I need to know she's okay with us. Before we get too serious."

"Okay," Alex agreed, "I understand what you're saying, and I agree with you." She paused, "However, I'm already gone. It doesn't get more serious for me. I'm there. Whether or not Kara is okay with this, this is what I want."

"I want you too. I do, I want it all," Lena said, "but she's my best friend, she's like a sister to me and I don't have anybody else in my life that I can say that about. I can't lose her if she's not okay with us."

"You won't lose her." Alex comforted Lena. "She will be overjoyed at our happiness. But I understand. We'll tell her before anything else happens."

"Yeah, about that," Lena said while she snuggled into Alex again, "I want my third and final prize to be that you talk to her first."

"You're a big chicken."

"Yes, I know, but you're the bad ass government agent," Lena said kissing Alex, "but it's what I want, my prize."

"Luthor's do tend to get what they want." Alex garnished a little slap for that remark. "Is it a lie?" Alex laughed at Lena's look of surprise.

"No," Lena said, "but I don't need it pointed out."

"The truth hurts." Alex laughed as Lena started to tickle her.

"Uh oh," Lena paused, "Looks like I found a weakness in the badass agent." She began to tickle Alex harder.

"No, no," Alex tried to grab Lena's hands, "I can't…Please…don't…" Alex was in a fit of uncontrolled laughter and that made Lena laugh as well. When Alex finally got a firm grip on both of Lena's hands she shifted positions on the couch so that she was now laying across Lena's body, and she had Lena's hands pinned behind her back.

Alex leaned in closer and nuzzled Lena's neck and slowly moved towards Lena's luscious lips. They kissed, passionately. When they pulled apart Lena said, "I'm going to need you to release my arms so that I can…"

"Tickle me again?"

"No, not unless you deserve it."

Alex released Lena's hands and they immediately wrapped around Alex's neck and pulled her closer. They kissed again. They pulled apart catching their breath.

"The sooner I talk to Kara the better." Alec leaned in for another kiss. "Good thing I'm having brunch with her tomorrow."

"Agreed," Lena said moving to meet Alex and her lips.

Alex pulled away, "You know I could just call her right now. She can be here in ten seconds."

"Yes, but that means," Lena pulled Alex close again, "we'd have to stop doing this." They kissed again.

"True," Alex kissed her again, "but if we keep doing this much longer," another kiss, "I'm not going to be able to stop."

"I know what you mean." They kissed again.

After some time and a good old-fashioned make-out session the ladies parted to regain their composure and breath.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"Not really," Lena answered, "I'm quite comfortable right here."

"Good, me too."

They were startled by a loud knock on the door. They looked at each other. "Alex," the name was shouted from the other side of the door. It was Kara. Another knock, Lena was about to speak when Alex quickly put a finger across her lips and mouthed "super hearing" to Lena. Lena acknowledged and then mouthed "x-ray vision" to Alex. Alex quickly jumped from the couch and ran to the door, only opening it enough to see Kara.

"Hey," Alex said blocking Kara's sight into the apartment, "I'm kind of busy. What's up?"

"I know, you have your date, but I need your help." Kara pleaded. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't super important. She said without taking a breath. "I'm worried about Lena."

Lena's head popped up from the couch briefly.

"What? Why?" Alex asked.

"She's not answering any of my, or anyone else's, texts or calls and nobody seem to know where she went." Kara explained as Lena was lying frozen on the couch, listening, not sure what to do. "This is not like her. All her calendar says is that she is unavailable. According to her assistant, Lena has never been unavailable, never been off the grid, she's never been out of reach before. I'm worried."

"Okay, what would you like me to do about it?"

"I'd like you to help me find my best friend."

"I'm sure she's fine," Alex added, "trust me Kara, she's fine."

"I need to know Alex," Kara pleaded again.

Hearing Kara so frantic made Lena's heart break. She stood from the couch and walked toward the door.

"What if her mother or brother has her? Or someone worse?" Kara said.

Lena couldn't take it anymore, she pulled the door open wide and revealed herself.

If Kara was mad at seeing her in Alex's apartment she didn't let on. Instead, she flung herself at Lena and wrapped her in a hug. "I've been so worried."

"I'm so sorry," Lena hugged her back, "I'm fine. My phone was just off."

"You can't do that." Kara stepped back, "wait, what are you doing here?"

Alex stepped in at Lena's face, a look of 'help me' as Lena looked between the two sisters. "I have some exciting news Kara."

Kara looked between the two of them. "No," she said in surprise, "no way."

Alex grabbed Lena's hand. "Yes way."

"Are you even a lesbian?" Kara asked looking directly at Lena.

"Well, I'm bisexual."

"What?" Kara said then looked at Alex again, "How? When?"

Alex stepped up still holding Lena's hand. "Kara," she said "slow down and breathe. She put her free hand on Kara's shoulder. "Lena and I are not taking this lightly. I was going to tell you about us tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Kara looked confused, "When did this start?"

"Movie night." Lena answered.

"Movie night? At my place, that movie night?"

"Yes," Alex answered.

"Kara," Lena stepped closer to her best friend, "if you're not okay with this you need to let us know."

"What if I'm not?" Kara asked, "Are you not going to see each other?"

"Probably not," Lena answered honestly. "I don't want to be the one to come between the two of you and I don't want anything to damage our friendship."

"Wait," Alex interjected, "No, that's not happening." She looked at Lena then at Kara, "we both want this to work. You need to be okay with us. If not, then we'll cross that bridge, but I can guarantee that I am not going to stop seeing Lena if you're not okay with us." Alex had a serious look on her face. "There is no telling if Lena and I are a forever thing. It's way too early for that, but we want to see where this goes, with or without your support." Alex looked between the two women she cared for most in the world. "We hope it's with your support."

"Yes Kara," Lena spoke again. "I can't lose you, you're my best friend."

"Who says your going to lose me? I just need to get used to this, to seeing you two like this." She looked at their hands still clasped together.

"Are you sure?" Lena asked.

"Yes," Kara said looking between them again, "this is great. My sister and my best friend." Kara pulled them into a hug, then froze in mid hug. She had realized some very important details about this new relationship. She stepped back. "Wait."

"What?" Alex said.

"We need to have some ground rules."

"What do you mean?" Lena asked.

"I can't be in the middle of you two." Kara started to explain, "I don't want to hear either one of you complaining about the other. I won't take anyone's side."

"Not that there will be any omplaining…" Alex pulled Lena a little closer and put one arm around her waist, "but that sounds fair."

"Oh please," Kara faked a barf noise. Lena just laughed. "And this goes without saying," Kara continued with a finger pointed at them moving between the two, "but if either one of you breaks the others heart I will have to hurt you."

"Agreed," Alex and Lena said in unison. They all laughed.

"Now that that is all settled, and I know Lena is okay, I'll let you two get back to your evening." Kara turned to leave, "Still on for brunch tomorrow?" She asked Alex.

"Yes," Alex answered, "Although I don't know what we'll talk about now." She laughed.

"Lena you are of course more than welcome to join us."

"Thank you."

"Okay, any other secrets to tell me before I go?" Kara said jokingly.

Before she even knew what she was doing and before Alex could stop her Lena just blurted out "I know you're Supergirl."

The look of shock on Kara's face was unmistakable. The look of surprise on Lena's face was undeniable and the look on Alex's face was laughable. They all took a moment in silence and soaked in what had just been said. They all looked between each other. It looked as though Kara was about to speak when Alex jumped in and said "tomorrow." She gently pushed Kara the remainder of the way out the door, "we'll talk about that tomorrow."

Kara, with her jaw still agape, started to walk down the hall nodding to Alex. Alex closed the door behind her and turned to Lena.

"I can't believe you just said that?" She laughed.

"I don't even know what came over me." Lena tried to explain, "I just didn't want to keep it a secret anymore. Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine." Alex said moving closer to Lena. "And we'll talk to her tomorrow about it." She pulled Lena even closer, "but for now, how about we go back to the couch?" Alex leaned in and kissed Lena.

When they parted, Lena took Alex's hand "I've got a better idea." Lena led the way to Alex's bedroom. "Why don't your get comfortable on that," She pointed to the bed, "and I'll go freshen up. She gave Alex a quick kiss and grabbed her backpack and disappeared into the bathroom.

Alex busied herself straightening up the room and lighting a couple of candles. She put on some soft music. She took off all her clothing except a t-shirt. When Lena opened the door, she stepped into the room wearing only her reading glasses.

"Oh my God," was all Alex could say as she watched Lena walk towards her. "I knew I was the winner of our contest the other night because every prize I wanted is coming true."

They melted into each other.


End file.
